1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel bishydrazide quaternary salts, useful as surfactants and antibacterial agents, to process of preparing such novel compounds and to compositions for antibacterial use containing them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Labile quaternary ammonium salts of the type R-COOCHR.sub.1 -N.sup..sym.,X.sup..crclbar. (wherein R=straight or branched long alkyl or aralkyl, R.sub.1 .dbd.H, alkyl, aryl, etc. and X=Cl, Br, I, etc.) were disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,711. These "soft" quaternary salts are isosteric analogues of known "hard" quaternary surfactants, and are characterized by predictable and controllable cleavage (metabolism) to non toxic components. The hydrolytic sensivity of the ester portion also affects their activity in vivo. The compounds of formula (I) in front to the above known compounds were modified by the introduction of an amidocarbamoyl group which provides a higher metabolic resistance.